rugbyunionfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:YouTube
YouTube Video from YouTube can be shown on any Wikia page using simple code. The video is not uploaded to Wikia, but embedded. This means it is stored on YouTube, then called from there to be viewed on Wikia. Adding a YouTube video To add a YouTube video, you need the id code for the video. The easiest way to find this is to look at the URL of the You Tube page for the video. The sting of letters and numbers after "v=" in the URL is the id code. So for the URL: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCz1kmfqL7g the id code could be CCz1kmfqL7g. If you aren't sure what you use, you can add the whole url in place of the id code. YouTube videos are embedded with the code: The id code for the video you want to show goes between the two tags: id code "id code" is the code from the URL. So an example might be: CCz1kmfqL7g Changing the size of the video You can change the width and height of the video box, to a maximum of 425x350 pixels. If you specify width and height, and those settings are not in proportion to the YouTube screen, then you will have empty space around the video. In most cases, the width determines the screen size in this situation. * Width is controlled with width="xxx", where xxx is the number of pixels. The default is 425 pixels. * Height is controlled in the same way with height="xxx". The default is 350 pixels. A full example would be: CCz1kmfqL7g This gives you: CCz1kmfqL7g Adding a caption You can add a caption to a video using the image thumbnail styles. The basic form is: CAPTION ID Controlling placement You can control placement again using the image thumbnail style. In this example you can add a video with a width of 200px, float it to the right of the page, and add a caption at the top. Simply edit the ID and CAPTION and pixel sizes to suit. CAPTION ID Placing the caption below the video You can use the following code (or similar) to place the caption, in a smaller font, below the video: Making a template If you intend to use a lot of YouTube videos on your wiki, you can make a template to prevent you needing to add this code (see example). Note: This template must be subst'ed to work. Examples :Are you using YouTube on your wiki? Please add to the list of examples below to show people how this new feature can be used. * Video clip of English lesson activity on WikiJET * [[w:c:glest:Videos|Videos showing the 3D strategy game Glest]] * UnNews is now available on video * Watch the trailer of Neverwinter Nights 2 * The "Nature Anthem" song on WikiFur * Cisco's Human Networking commercial on the Human Network Wiki * Buffy and Angel snippets set to "Breathless" by The Corrs on the Buffyverse Wikia * The Gaiapedia using YouTube videos to show off the battle system teaser video. * The Gaiapedia using YouTube videos to show off recorded footage from The Otakon 2006 Gaia Online Panel. * The Spanking Art wiki: YouTube spanking video clips and songs * Nintendo using YouTube to show trailers * A category about videos in articles (Hungarian Spamwiki) * Sport, Arts & Culture on Sustainable Community Action * Psychology wiki listing of clips * A Charlie Brown Christmas at the Peanuts Wiki. * Lord of the Rings parodies * Subpage showing the latest videos for an upcoming Grand Theft Auto modification * Redwall Wiki: Introduction themes to various seasons of the Redwall Television Series * Part of a Simpsons episode * Electrocuting an Elephant at the Spanish Art Wiki * Kuk Sool Won in Motion